Keeping Secrets (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Sometimes a little subterfuge is necessary.


_Mari & Ilna-I'm running out of superlatives to describe the two of you. You're truly the best of the best._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you_

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Keeping Secrets (1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Thursday 2:00 P.M.**

Steve's attention was so focused on the conversation he was having with whoever was at the other end of the cell phone pressed to his ear he didn't hear Danny and Catherine enter the bullpen. They'd spent the morning interviewing witnesses and by the look of the take out bags in their hands stopped by Kamekona's to pick up a late lunch on the way back.

"Listen I have to go. I'll get back to you soon though," Steve said and seemingly without waiting for a reply disconnected the phone and turned to face his partner with a forced casualness. "You're back."

Danny couldn't help but notice Steve focused on him and couldn't meet Catherine's eyes.

"How'd the interviews go?"

"Great." Danny looked at his partner questioningly. "What's wrong with you?"

"What're you talking about?" Steve scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. He stole a glance at Catherine and saw a soft but confused smile on her face.

"You're acting weird." Danny's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do … don't be ridiculous," Steve insisted. "Did you bring me anything from Kamekona's?"

"A couple of fish wraps," Catherine responded. "We tried to call to see if you wanted something different but you weren't answering your phone."

"I was … I don't … Duke came by and we were going over … " Steve stammered before finally ending with a weak, "Sorry. Fish wraps are fine."

Danny looked at Catherine who he could tell was just as in the dark about what was going on as he was then back at Steve. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Absolutely not," Steve insisted but Danny noticed once again Steve couldn't look directly at Catherine when he said it. "But I'm gonna have to take my fish wraps to go. Something came up that I need to take care of this afternoon."

"What?" Danny asked, mirroring Steve's hands on hips stance.

"I can't really say. I … ummm … I promised someone confidentiality."

"Who?"

Catherine watched the back and forth between the two men with interest.

"If I told you then it wouldn't really be confidential would it?" Steve dug in his heels.

"I'll go with you," Danny offered.

"I appreciate it but no." Steve looked at his watch. "Now I really do have to get going."

"Fine." Danny let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be in my office … writing up reports on this morning's interviews … and don't think I haven't noticed how often you conveniently disappear when there's paperwork to be done … when you call and need me to come get your ass out of trouble."

Danny headed down the hall with a huff.

"Seriously," Catherine asked softly, "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine." Steve assured her. "It's nothing big. It's just something I need to handle on my own."

The tone of his voice wasn't exactly convincing but Catherine trusted him implicitly and knew he'd tell her when he was ready. "Call if you need anything," she said.

"I will." Steve looked around then leaned in and kissed Catherine on the cheek. "I'll see you at home later."

Without another word he headed out the door and Catherine made her way down the hall to Danny's office to help with the interview reports.

* * *

 **2:30 P.M**

Steve headed into a little bar on the outskirts of Honolulu hoping to find what he was looking for. He surveyed his surroundings and sighed.

Nothing.

He was momentarily hopeful when he noticed a back room but those hopes were quickly dashed when he entered and realized it didn't have what he needed.

He exited the bar and squinted his eyes against the bright afternoon sun as he made his way back to his truck hoping he'd have better luck at the next place.

Ten minutes later he pulled up in front of another establishment with multiple flashing neon beer signs in the window. He went through the front door hoping he'd have more luck.

The television behind the bar was showing a rugby match and a smattering of semi-interested patrons glanced at the screen occasionally.

Steve made his way to the bar and had a quick conversation with the bartender then turned with a disgusted huff and headed for the door.

Once again he was in his truck within minutes and on his way to his next destination.

This time he made his way to a mini mall on the far outskirts of town and entered a generic looking chain establishment with too loud décor and employees with plastered on smiles and an aggressive, if not completely sincere, GO TEAM attitude.

He waved off the approaching hostess and instead slid onto a stool at the bar. He pulled out his phone and dialed as he ordered a Longboard.

"Sorry," the bartender said, his smile barely slipping, "We don't serve those."

"Fine," Steve sighed. "I'll take whatever's on tap."

The bartender headed off just as Steve's call connected.

"I found it," he said.

" _Finally,"_ the voice on the other end of the phone chuckled lightly. _"I was beginning to think you weren't going to."_

* * *

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **3:45 P.M.**

Danny hit the end call button and tossed his phone onto his desk with a disgusted sigh.

"Steve's still not answering?" Catherine asked without looking up from the report she was working on.

"No, he's not."

Danny had tried to call Steve four times in the last hour and his irritation grew each time the call went to voicemail.

"I'm sure he'll call you back as soon as he gets a chance," Catherine said, keeping her voice as calm as possible to avoid ratcheting her friend's emotions up any further.

Danny abandoned all pretense of working on the reports and looked across the desk at her.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not even the least bit curious as to where he is … and what he's doing?" he asked incredulously.

"A little curious maybe," Catherine shrugged.

"You're not worried he might be out there right now getting into something he can't handle alone?"

Catherine shook her head no. "He obviously wanted to handle this alone."

"What if things go sideways and he needs back up?"

"Then he'll call."

I hope you're right," Danny sighed. "He was acting very strange when we got back."

"He'll talk to us when he's ready," Catherine said confidently.

"I hope you're right."

They both went back to working on reports but a few minutes later Catherine looked up and saw Danny staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"You two really are something. A lot of women would be in their cars tracking the GPS on his phone if their boyfriend was acting the way Steve acted this afternoon."

"I trust him," Catherine said without a trace of doubt in her voice or on her face.

"I know you do," Danny smiled. "And he trusts you. It's just … it's really nice to see."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks. And hey, let's take advantage of the boss being out of the office this afternoon. I say we finish up these reports and if he isn't back we head home early."

Danny grinned. "That sounds like an excellent plan to me."

* * *

 **4:30 P.M.**

Steve disconnected one call and before he could put his phone back on the bar another came in. He glanced at the screen before putting the phone to his ear.

"What'd you find out?"

" _Well now we know it looks like it's gonna be New York. Which works out better for me for obvious reasons."_

"Right." Steve glanced at the television above the bar. "The logistics are definitely better for New York. At least on your end."

" _So now that we have things narrowed down … did you have any luck with the arrangements on your end?"_

"I think so. I talked to a guy I met through the governor and he's pretty sure he can open the door we need. I gave him your buddy Phil's number and as long as the two of them can work things out we'll be good to go."

" _Good. Good. I obviously don't have to tell you how important this is."_

"Definitely not," Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I … well to be honest I wasn't sure if I'd ever see this day."

" _Tell me about it."_

"It still seems kinds surreal."

" _I know. I keep waiting to wake up and find out it was all a dream."_

"Hold on. I have a text coming through." Steve swiped the screen and read the incoming message. He smiled brightly and returned to the call. "It's all set," he said, unable to keep the nervous excitement out of his voice. "Barring some last minute surprise that shifts things back to LA we're good to go in NY."

" _Excellent. I guess I owe Phil a big one."_

"I guess so."

" _I gotta go. Somebody just came in."_

"Ok. I'll touch base later."

Steve disconnected the call and with one last glance around headed home.

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **5:30 P.M.**

Steve came through the front door, phone pressed to his ear, and found Catherine sitting on the couch surrounded by boxes of brightly colored holiday decorations. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know," he said to the person on the other end of the phone. "I wouldn't dream of it … I promise … I'll talk to you very soon … I will … Bye."

He ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket then moved a cardboard box to the coffee table to make space for himself beside Catherine and sat down. He kissed her on the lips before surveying the piles of bubble wrap surrounding them. "I see the decorations arrived."

"They did," she grinned. "I wasn't sure what time you were going to be home and I couldn't wait to see everything so I started opening them without you."

"Yeah," Steve said sheepishly. "Sorry about all the that."

"Danny's worried you're up to something," Catherine teased.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A hare-brained scheme. Or an affair."

Steve laughed. "He does _not_ think I'm having an affair."

"Maybe not. But he's a little surprised I don't," Catherine chuckled. "He said most women would have been tracking the GPS on your phone after that little display in the office today."

"Well we both know you're not most women." Steve leaned in and kissed her again.

"Thank you." Catherine pulled back and wiped a trace of her lipstick from his face. "So did you get whatever it is figured out?"

"I did."

"Everything ok?"

"Absolutely. Unless you tell me you can't be ready to catch a plane tomorrow night for New York."

Catherine looked at him with a stunned expression. " Wait … what? New York? Tomorrow? What in the world …" she trailed off.

"Why, Rollins," Steve smirked. "I do believe I've made you speechless."

"Seriously, Steve, what are we going to New York for? And on such short notice."

"You dad and I pooled our contacts and called in a few favors and we managed to get five tickets to the Cubs/Mets playoff game on Saturday. You, me, your folks and Grandma Ang. Playoff baseball." Steve's grin encompassed his entire face.

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine threw her arms around him excitedly and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. Grandma Ang is going to flip."

"Your dad was gonna tell her right away so she'll probably be skyping you any minute," Steve said as he hugged her back.

Catherine pulled back but left her arms draped loosely around him. "So what was with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Your dad and I didn't wanna get anyone's hopes up in case we couldn't make it happen," Steve explained. "And it really depended on who won the game today and whether the playoffs started in LA or NY. So I needed to find a place where I could watch the game and see which way it was headed then call people who might be able to help us score tickets depending on which city. You'd be surprised how few bars in Hawaii were showing the game. I finally ended up in one of those huge places with 20 tvs."

"You are the best." Catherine peppered his face with kisses.

"Oh and that was Nonna on the phone when I came in. She wants to cook us all a big pre-game meal since we're gonna be in New York City."

Catherine pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "You are amazing," she said as she removed her shirt. "A playoff game AND a Nonna meal!"

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Oh yeah." Catherine finished with her own shirt and began working on his. "Let me show you just how much."

Steve smirked. "Go Cubs!"

 **THE END**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
